The invention is directed to a door or lid for appliances, particularly for “white” goods, such as washers, but can also be utilized in conjunction with dryers or with “brown” appliances, such as a microwave ovens. Conventionally, washer doors have been made of metal with or without a glass panel through which the interior of the washer and its contents can be viewed.